


Walking the Halls

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A short walk in Reyes mind as she thinks about Scully





	Walking the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Walking the Halls

## Walking the Halls

by Julie E.

Title: Walking the Halls  
Author: Julie E.  
Feedback to:  
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Scully/Reyes  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None if you know who Reyes is  
Permission to Archive: Scullyslash, Scully_Reyes list, archive at Scullyslash, or any slash friendly sites  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Again, this hasn't been beta edited. Any volunteers? :-)  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: The X-Files, Dana Scully, Monica Reyes and Fox Mulder are the sole property of Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox. I always return what I borrow ;-)

Summary: A short walk in Reyes mind as she thinks about Scully

* * *

Walking this hallway has become something of a ritual for me these past few months. There is really no logical reason for me to be visiting the Academy, but I find excuses. Dropping in on an old professor, researching a case in the archives; there are plenty of explanations for my frequent wanderings. It is only now as I enter the forensic pathology hall that my true motive is realized. 

Dr. Dana Katherine Scully. Dr. Scully. Agent Scully. Dana. All of her names are so musical, my footsteps pounding a beat for their melody. Why am I being like this? I'm usually not this much of a fool or a romantic, wasting my time walking miles along linoleum tiled floors just to catch a glimpse of someone who would freely talk to me if I were only to approach her. Of course, I do that too. 

Lately however, I think she is growing wise to my tactics. You can come up with just so many little questions before someone starts to think that you are either stupid or up to no good. Of course, I am neither. But Dana has been giving me these funny little looks every time I talk to her now. God, she is so cute. No, cute isn't right. She's too beautiful to be cute. 

Her petiteness does have a certain doll-like quality to it though. And her skin is like porcelain. Still, she is so tough and strong-- but I can see what's behind her tough exterior. There is so much in her gleaming blue eyes. Sadness, loneliness, doubt, fear. But there is also passion, faith, love, hope and strength. 

I peek in through the tall rectangle of reinforced glass. She is not in her office. There is her coat hanging on a shiny bras coat rack-- not FBI issue, so she must have brought it from home. I shouldn't be standing here checking out her empty office. What a geek I am. Always was, always will be, I guess. 

Take a right at the next hall, descend a flight of stairs and three doors down I will find her lab. The door is closed but the lights are on. Somebody's home. Carefully peeking around the corner, I see her there. White lab coat, silky hair in a pony tail. Who ever thought a lab coat could look this sexy? She always wears sneakers in the lab, which is something I love. Every other time I see her, she's wearing those boots she likes. I think she's trying to make up for her height. But now she is wearing her Nikes and looks oh so adorably casual. I should ask her to go for a run with me sometime. She is talking to someone. 

Stepping toward the large square window, a young woman comes into view. Instantly, a fire lights in my brain. I feel my face get hot. There is no one else in the room. Why is she still in here talking to this girl when her last lab ended nearly half an hour ago? This other woman, like Dana, is shorter than me. Does she like that? No, I know nothing intimidates her. After all, she worked with Mulder for 7 years and he's over six feet tall. This other woman is a blonde, petite with long glossy straight hair. Why isn't her hair tied up? I feel a sweat breaking out around my temples. 

Watching them talk, I see the other woman with her foot in the air, dangling it and twisting her ankle. Who is she trying to kid? She might just as well ask Dana on a date right now. 

Oh my God, I'm losing my mind. What am I thinking? This is not me. I cannot be jealous. There is no reason for me to be jealous. I cannot demean myself, or Dana, like that. I'm acting like a damned stalker. Quickly, I turn to leave. I have to get away. I have to relax. With a click, the door opens, and I freeze. 

"OK, thanks Dr. Scully" I hear the girl say as she backs out the open door. "Your welcome. Just have it on my desk by Friday." Scully replies. She's too nice to her students. 

The woman looks at me as she passes, nods and smiles. I think I have seen her here before. My breathing relaxes just a notch, and I push my hair back behind my ears. Exhale. Now I have to go in. 

My mind is racing. Act casual, act casual. 

"Hi Agent Scully." 

She turns to look at me and I smile like an idiot. "Oh, Agent Reyes, Hi." 

"I was just looking for you in your office." 

"Is there something I can help you with?" 

Why was she always so formal? My heart sinks a little. 

"Actually, um, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to grab a coffee when your finished here." 

The air is motionless. Time freezes. My watch ticks so loudly. There's that look she gives me. Eyes unblinking, head cocked slightly to the right. She could be a great poker player if she tried. 

"I'd like that." she finally says, and I feel the blood return to my brain. "Just let me get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the cafeteria?" 

"OK, sure. But maybe we can go to Starbuck's instead?" 

"Sounds good. I'll see you in fifteen minutes?" 

"OK" I smile. 

She turns back to collecting her books. My heart is fluttering. I want to stay, but I can't without seeming strange. There are always these moments when I want to say something more. I love you. I need you. Talk to me. But instead, I turn and walk out. There are springs in my chest and under my skin as I walk, run, up to the cafeteria. God, what a geek I am. 

End 

Archived: January 13, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Julie E.


End file.
